Gefühle und andere Probleme
by Yuri-Chan16
Summary: KaRe
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: KaiXRay  
Warnung: shonen-ai

>... gedacht  
"..." gesprochen  
1.Kapitel  
Ein schwarzhaariger Junge lief schnell durch die Straßen Tokios. Er hatte eine große Einkaufstüte bei sich, die mit vielen essbaren Dingen bepackt war. > wenn Tyson weiter so frisst, kann ich bald gar nicht mehr trainieren und muss nur noch einkaufen gehen dachte der Schwarzhaarige genervt, denn es war Donnerstag und er musste schon drei Mal einkaufen gehen.  
Als er am Haus ankam, in dem er und sein Team lebten, brachte er die Einkäufe in die Küche. Er wollte sie gerade verstauen, da:  
" Soll ich dir helfen, Ray?", fragte ihn eine ruhige, feste Stimme. Ray schrak kurz zusammen. "W-? Ja, gerne, Kai", sagte Ray überrascht, denn das war er von Kai nicht wirklich gewohnt. Sie packten gemeinsam die Sachen weg. >Was ist denn mit Kai los? Wieso hilft er mir? Egal, eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, das ist wirklich eine ganze Menge, die ich zu verstauen habe.  
Nachdem sie die Sachen weggebracht hatten machte Ray Mittagessen.  
"FUTTEEEER!", schrie Tyson, als das Essen angerichtet war. Tyson fraß mal wieder ohne Ende, was Kai dazu verleitete ihm eine gewaltige Kopfnuss und extra hartes und langes Training aufzuhalsen, dieses entlockte Ray und Max einen grinsen.  
Nach dem Essen war Lauftraining angesagt. Für Kai, Ray und Max zwei Stunden, für Tyson vier. Eigentlich sollte er nur drei Stunden laufen, aber er hatte mal wieder rumgemault und Kai hat ihm noch eine extra Stunde Training aufgehalst.  
Nach dem Training sprang Kai erst einmal unter die Dusche. Das Wasser tat gut.  
Ray machte inzwischen Abendbrot.  
Als Tyson ankam aßen die Bladebreakers und gingen dann zu Bett (Tyson und Max teilten sich ein Zimmer, sowie Kai und Ray), außer Kai, der mit dem Abwasch dran war.  
Als Kai in sein Zimmer kam schlief Ray schon. Er hatte heute mal offene Haare.  
>Irgendwie süß, er sieht wirklich gut aus mit offenen Haaren , dachte Kai und lächelte, kurz darauf gab er sich innerlich aber selbst eine Kopfnuss. >Er ist NICHT süß, zumindest darfst du es nicht so finden, Kai, ist das klar! Er ist ein Junge und du auch , mit diesem Gedanken schmiss er sich auf sein Bett, rollte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Kai schlecht drauf (kommt vor, passiert mal, vergeht wieder) und setzte Tyson auf Diät (gute Idee!). "Oh Mann. Kai, das ist gemein", jaulte der Blauhaarige. "Pass auf, Granger oder du bekommst heute gar nichts mehr zu essen und musst wieder VIER Stunden laufen, verstanden!", zischte der Blaugrauhaarige extrem gereizt. Niemand traute sich heute mehr Kai anzusprechen, aus Angst ihm könnte der Kopf könnte ihm abgerissen werden.

-----------------------------------------Fortsetzung folgt--------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen. Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange ich fürs nächste Kapitel brauche.  
Schickt mir bitte Kommis.  
Tschüüüüüssi


	2. Love You

Hallo da bin ich wieder!

Dieses Kapitel wird etwas länger als das Erste (na ja, geht ja auch nur länger -.-)

Love you

„Tyson, an deiner Stelle würde ich mal die Klappe halten, die Diät machen und überhaupt all das tun, was Kai dir befiehlt", sagte Ray zu Tyson. „Ich lass mir doch nicht alles gefallen!", sagte Tyson verärgert. „Würde ich aber tun, es sei denn, du möchtest jeden Tag stundenlanges Extratraining bekommen." „Ja, vielleicht hast du ja recht", seufzte Tyson.

Ray ging in das Zimmer von Kai und ihm. Als er die Tür aufmachte sah er, dass Kai schlief. Ray lächelte leise. Das Mondlicht (es ist bereits abends, sie haben Vollmond und Kai hat das Rollo nicht runtergemacht) schien auf seine blasse Haut. Ray gefiel was er da sah (würde wohl jedem gefallen ) und dachte Wie schön er doch ist, besonders wenn das Mondlicht auf ihn fällt. Er machte sich schnell Bettfertig und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ray als Erster auf den Beinen. Er zog sich schnell an und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Er hörte jemanden in die Küche kommen und drehte sich um. „Guten Morgen Kai", lächelte Ray fröhlich. „Morgen, sagte Kai verschlafen. Ray seufzte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit um das komische Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu vergessen.

Als das Frühstück fertig war polterten nun auch Tyson und Max laut redend die Treppe runter. „Guten Morgen", sagten die die Beiden gut gelaunt. „Guten Morgen", sagte Ray geistesabwesend. Kai gab ein Grummeln von sich, das anscheinend, Morgen' heißen sollte.

Tyson nahm sich Rays Vorschlag zu herzen und aß nur die Hälfte wie sonst. Kai war heute wesentlich besser gelaunt als sonst und ließ sie mal nicht laufen, sondern jeweils zu zweit bladen. Kai trainierte mit Ray und Tyson mit Max.

Am Nachmittag war Schluss mit trainieren. Tyson und Max gingen außer Haus.

„Endlich mal Ruhe", meinte Ray erleichtert. „Hmm", machte Kai, was ja bedeuten sollte. Kai legte sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer und machte die Augen zu.

Als Ray ins Wohnzimmer ging, sah er Kai auf dem Sofa liegen und sofort begann es in seinem Bauch zukribbeln. Was ist bloß mit mir los? Wieso kribbelt mein Bauch so, wenn ich Kai sehe? Bin ich etwa -? erschrocken riss Ray die Augen auf, Nein, das geht doch gar nicht! Oder etwa doch? Krampfhaft zogen sich seine Eingeweide zusammen, Hab ich mich etwa in Kai verliebt? Na ja, ist doch eh egal, er ist keinesfalls in mich verliebt. Ray schüttelte den Kopf und ging sich einen Tee kochen.

Das tut gut dachte Ray, als er den Tee trank. Er schaute auf die Uhr ,16:00' hieß es dort. Es war zwar angenehm ruhig, wenn Tyson und Max nicht da waren, doch auch etwas langweilig, wie Ray fand.

Bei Kai-----------------------------------------------------------

Kai macht die Augen auf, er konnte irgendwie nicht schlafen, weil er die ganze Zeit an Ray denken musste. Aber wieso musste er überhaupt an Ray denken? Wieso war er ihm nichtvöllig egal? Kai drehte sich auf die Seite. Ach Ray, was machst du bloß mit mir? dachte er. Langsam, aber sicher gestand er sich ein, dass er sich in Ray verliebt hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Irgendwie war es ja gar nicht so schlimm. Jetzt konnte er auch endlich schlafen… .

„Kai, hey Kai! Es gibt Abendbrot, aufwachen", sagte jemand und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Was? Ray? Ja, steh' ja schon auf", sagte Kai verschlafen und lächelte Ray leicht an. „Gut", sagte

Ray überrascht über Kais Lächeln und ihm wurde leicht schwummrig in der Magengegend. Süß ging es ihm durch den Kopf

Als Tyson und Max wieder auftauchten kam wieder Leben in die Bude, was Kai alles andere als toll fand.

Er verschwan schnell in sein Zimmer.

„Wieso bist du so schnell gegangen?", fragte Ray Kai, als er ins Zimmer kam. „Tyson", brauchte Kai nur zu sagen und Ray verstand. „Ich würde es wirklich schön finden, wenn wir öfter mal alleine zu zweit hier wären. Mir gefällt es, es ist schön… ruhig"; meinte Kai und schielte zu Ray. „Ja, es war wirklich schön ruhig", sagte Ray. „Außerdem", sagte Kai, stand von seinem Bett auf, ging auf Ray zu und war ihm plötzlich so nah, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten, „Außerdem ist es auch schön dich mal ganz für mich alleine zu haben." Ray schluckte, als er Kais heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte und wurde rot. „Weißt du was, du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du rot wirst", hauchte Kai. „F-findest du?", stotterte Ray. „Oh ja", meinte Kai und legte seine Lippen auf die von Ray. Erschrocken riss Ray die Augen auf, kurz darauf fielen sie aber zu. Kais Zunge leckte über Rays Lippen und bettelten um Einlas, Ray ließ sie gewähren. Ray stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen die von Kai. Erst ganz sanft und bald wurde daraus ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Kai von Ray und grinste. Ray lächelte schüchtern zurück.

„Kai?" „Hmm?" „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch Ray." Glücklich schling Ray seine Arme um Kais Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", flüsterte Kai, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten. „Ja, da gast du wohl recht", gähnte Ray , „Ich bin auch schon hundemüde." „Sieht man", grinste Kai. „Kai?" „Ja?" „Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte Ray schüchtern. „Klar doch", meinte Kai mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Danke", strahlte Ray, kroch zu Kai unter die Decke und schlief glücklich ein. „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz", flüsterte Kai und gab Ray einen Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte ihm ins Reich der Träume.

Ray wachte als erster der Beiden auf. Er hatte aber noch keine Lust aufzustehen und blieb in Kais Arme liegen. Er kuschelte sich enger


End file.
